


drown in my desire for you

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: One Thing Leads To Another [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Smythe, Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Porn with Feelings, Top Kurt Hummel, debatable infidelity is a tag i never expected, debatably?, the least "three" threesome you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: When Kurt agrees to have a threesome with Blaine and Sebastian at Blaine's insistence, there's a lot he expects to go wrong, and he emotionally prepares for all of the possible outcomes.Kurt did not prepare for the possibility that he and Sebastian would have out of this world sexual chemistry, and things go awry.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: One Thing Leads To Another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780240
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	drown in my desire for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm The Only One" by Melissa Etheridge, which I listened to while writing!

It’s Blaine’s idea.

Kurt feels like he needs to repeat it in his mind like a broken record: _this is Blaine’s idea, this is what he wanted, this is Blaine’s idea_ , on and on into eternity.

It starts as a suggestion that Blaine makes sound like a joke, but the earnest question in his eyes gives it away. Kurt never learned how to say no to him, and one thing leads to another.

Story of my life, thinks Kurt. One thing leads to another. 

Kurt not being sexy leads to Blaine being restless leads to insecurity leads to Blaine suggesting a threesome leads to Kurt agreeing leads to _this_.

Really, Kurt admires how Blaine can add a whole other person to a sexual encounter and steal the spotlight, even with double the competition. 

There he is, on all fours on his too-big, rich kid bed, getting topped by Sebastian fucking Smythe while Kurt watches. Kurt wonders if he’s died and gone to hell.

Of all people, Sebastian Smythe is aggressively refusing to make eye contact with Kurt as he’s making ridiculous pornstar moans. Kurt is, for Blaine’s ego and eye-candy benefit, touching himself, but he’s fighting a battle to stay hard with his stomach broiling in resentment.

Kurt tries looking at Blaine, whose head is hung as he’s being pounded into, but all he can remember are all the times Blaine said that he just couldn’t be topped by Kurt for reasons he wouldn’t name.

Kurt tries closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the sounds, in the rhythm of skin on skin and moans and the occasional shouted “so good”, but that gets monotonous after a bit and he can’t separate the voices from the reality of the situation he’s facing.

His eyes flicker up to Sebastian’s face, despite their unspoken agreement not to acknowledge each other more than absolutely necessary, and Kurt almost barks out a laugh.

Sebastian looks _bored_. He’s staring up at the ceiling, and even though his noises are impressively passionate, his face shows none of that energy. 

There’s something deliciously hilarious to Kurt about it, the process of watching the guy he had spent so much time and energy fending off from his boyfriend losing more and more interest with every thrust.

“God, Sebastian, I wish I could see your face right now,” says Blaine, his voice breathy and dazed. Kurt feels a pang of something like pity, and just moves his fist faster to compensate. Sebastian’s eyes widen, like he’s been caught, and the pity compounds further. Kurt would’ve never guessed that his dominant mood for his first threesome would be pity for all three parties, but hey: one thing leads to another.

“I can see his face,” says Kurt, letting his voice hit that raspy lower register that he can get when he is actually turned on, “And I’ve never seen someone that far gone.”

Something flashes across Sebastian’s face, some mix of surprise and something else that Kurt can’t pinpoint. He mouths “thank you”, and punctuates it with a wink.

Kurt thinks this might be the first time one of Sebastian’s stupid winks was directed at him.

He can tell that Blaine is close. He recognizes the way that his head is beginning to move, the way he can’t string a full sentence together anymore, and Sebastian starts mouthing off about how close _he_ is, even though Kurt doubts it. 

“I wish I could touch you,” says Kurt, which prompts Sebastian to reach around and wrap his hand around Blaine’s dick, and the moan it elicits makes Kurt wonder if Blaine likes this weird thing between Kurt and Sebastian, their competition. He decides to test the theory. “Sebastian, you should go faster,” he says.

“I don’t take orders from you,” says Sebastian, and Blaine gasps in pleasure.

Kurt bites his lip and files that information away for later. He looks up at Sebastian, and after a moment, realizes that Sebastian isn’t looking at the ceiling anymore.

He’s looking at Kurt.

His eyes are raking over Kurt’s naked body like it’s a revelation, like it’s a puzzle he can’t solve. His wandering eyes stall at the places Kurt expects them to- his lips, his long legs, and where he’s stroking himself. He even pulls his hand away a bit, running a finger along his length, as if showing it off to Sebastian.

Sebastian looks, much to Kurt’s surprise, less bored than before. 

This takes him by such surprise that when Blaine comes, Kurt feels like he’s shocked out of a trance, and reality hits again.

The reality being that despite all of Sebastian’s loud claims of being “so close”, he’s still hard when he pulls out of Blaine. Kurt is in the same predicament.

As usual, Blaine falls asleep almost immediately, face down and fisted hands now relaxed against the sheets.

“Some teenage dream, huh?” says Kurt. He keeps his voice quiet, but knows that not much would be able to wake Blaine up from his post-sex nap. God bless heavy sleepers, he thinks.

“Do you want to-” says Sebastian, but he stops himself halfway through. He looks much more human than usual, pulling off the condom and looking unsure. Kurt thinks this may be the first time Sebastian has let himself look unsure in front of Kurt.

“I mean… I’m still…” Kurt trails off, and gestures to himself. Sebastian takes a peek at his dick, and Kurt could swear that he licks his lips a little bit in response.

“I thought- I mean… the rules. Does this count as… you know?”

Kurt knows the rules, mostly because he wrote them out. The first, and most important, is that neither of them (even if Blaine was the only one he expected this would come up with) could do something with Sebastian without the other in the room. Kurt looks at Blaine, fast asleep, and back at Sebastian.

“He’s in the room,” says Kurt, and even if that could be enough, Kurt still feels the need to explain it. “And this arrangement is really for everyone involved, so it would be kind of weird if Blaine was the only one who got to… yeah. It’s not like we planned it to be just us servicing Blaine.”

Sebastian doesn’t answer, but he walks to where Kurt is sitting. Kurt’s in a plush loveseat that can easily sit two, but when Sebastian gets there, he stands in front of Kurt, looking down at him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, and his voice is hushed, nearly reverent. 

“I- Honestly? I prefer topping, but Blaine and I never- he just doesn’t want _me_ to do that, I guess,” says Kurt. His words hang in the air for a moment.

“Remind me to make fun of you for that later but for now, I’m… Blaine can’t know this, but I do prefer being on the bottom, but only a little bit,” whispers Sebastian, and he looks down at his own hard-on, looking embarrassed at its insistence.

“I’ll fuck you, if you want,” says Kurt. He looks up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, and Sebastian takes it as a cue to climb on Kurt’s lap, straddling him. 

There’s a moment between them, where they’re just staring into each other’s eyes, _looking_ at each other, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. Kurt can smell Sebastian’s cologne, can smell the way it’s heady and dark, even if he can’t pinpoint the exact notes of smell past that. It’s not the weirdest thing to ever turn him on, but when he feels his pulse quicken at every inhale, he’s confused. The smell of raspberry hair gel and Old Spice on Blaine never turned him off, necessarily, but _this_ , he can’t put his finger on. It’s hot, and he can’t tell why. 

“So are you just going to stare at me until I hop on your dick, or…?” Sebastian asks with a smirk. Kurt fights the urge to give him a soft slap, and instead moves a bit, angling his chin up in a challenge and making sure to give Sebastian friction where he needs it.

“Why are you doing this?” Kurt asks, and he snakes his hands up to Sebastian’s hips, as if that will help clear the fog of want that’s beginning to gather in his brain.

“I need to- I think I just need to get this out of my system.”

Kurt would ask for clarification, but Sebastian rolls his hips over Kurt, and talking seems inadequate. There aren’t words for the things swirling in their minds, so Kurt just tells Sebastian to grab the condom and lube, and when Sebastian climbs off his lap to follow the orders, he yearns for a moment of clarity.

There’s no clarity available, so he stands up and takes the supplies from Sebastian before guiding him to lay down on the love seat. He takes a seat at one end, and feels electricity at his fingers when he rolls the condom on and nudges between Sebastian’s lean legs.

He has runner’s legs, thinks Kurt, running a languorous hand up one of them. He cups his hand under the thigh and pushes it up to get a good view of Sebastian’s hole, and tries not to look too surprised when Sebastian hooks his ankle over Kurt’s shoulder. 

With shaking hands, Kurt coats his middle finger in lube, and makes a circle around Sebastian’s hole with his fingertip, inducing a full body shiver.

He looks up at Sebastian, a silent request for permission, and with a thunderstorm in Sebastian’s eyes, he nods.

Kurt pushes a finger inside Sebastian, moving slowly through the rings of muscles. Pulling out a bit, and pushing in further, then pulling out a bit, until his finger is buried fully inside Sebastian, who makes no noise. Kurt pulls out, puts more lube on his finger, and feels a rush of satisfaction when it slides in more easily, and he uses the chance to thrust his finger in and out, keeping his pace slow. 

“Are you ready for another?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian nods. Kurt realizes that they’re both slightly out of breath, and instead of dwelling on their reactions, focuses his efforts on lubing up another finger and working it in.

There’s the stretch, he thinks, feeling some resistance, and as if on instinct, he drops a soothing kiss to Sebastian’s thigh, which gets a sharp inhale from Sebastian in response. Once he’s fully inside again, he crooks his fingers just slightly, and makes small, shaky thrusts. 

This is when Sebastian lets out his first noise, a soft “oh”, as if in surprise. Kurt does it again, only harder and faster, and feels a burst of electricity in him when Sebastian’s mouth drops open in a silent moan.

“Don’t look at the ceiling,” says Kurt, moving his fingers as he speaks, “Look at me, okay?”

Sebastian’s eyes haven’t even strayed once, but Kurt has to make sure. He gets a shaky nod from him, followed by another small “oh” when Kurt crooks he fingers again.

“Can I do another finger?” Kurt asks, adding a soft smile at the end.

“Go ahead,” says Sebastian, and as Kurt coats his third finger with lube, Sebastian looks over to Blaine. 

“How long is he going to be asleep?” Sebastian asks.

Kurt begins to fit all three fingers in Sebastian, and answers.

“No idea.”

As if to distract Sebastian from the predicament, Kurt starts driving his fingers in deeper and faster, enough that Sebastian’s body arches in response, and his eyes go a bit blank, as if the sensations he’s feeling are the only thing he can think about.

“Do you think you’re ready for-”

“Yes. Get in me before I wake Blaine up so he-”

Kurt cuts him off by moving, making the leg on Kurt’s shoulder go higher and the reality of Kurt’s dick apparent. He holds it at Sebastian’s entrance, and can channel all of his pent up frustration at Blaine and how this threesome experience has gone so upside down to putting on a bitch face. “So what? So he can rock your world?” Kurt asks, sarcasm blazing.

“Fuck me,” says Sebastian, and there’s a hint of frustration in his eyes, the free-floating kind that makes Kurt _wonder_.

Instead of talking any more, Kurt pushes inside of Sebastian, feeling the wet heat envelope him, tight and intense. 

“Did I prep you enough?” Kurt asks, suddenly worried that it was tight because he hadn’t done a good job.

“Yes, just- shut up and fuck me, okay?” Sebastian snaps, and Kurt can feel the tension in the room tighten, and he pushes in further until he’s all the way inside, past the point of no return. 

He doesn’t say anything when he thrusts, he closes his eyes and lets himself just _feel it_ , trying not to focus on the person he’s inside of, or even more frustrating, the person softly snoring on the bed just a few yards away.

Sebastian, Kurt realizes, is surprisingly quiet during sex, a realization that’s disturbingly intimate for Kurt. Kurt opens his eyes when Sebastian makes his first semi-loud noise, a gasp that’s accompanied by blown out eyes and a full-body relaxation that makes Kurt go harder, just to see it move under his ministrations.

“Fuck, Kurt,” gasps Sebastian, his head thrown back before Kurt reaches to his chin and tilts it down.

“I told you to look at me,” says Kurt, and Sebastian’s eyes widen. He nods helplessly, and starts moving his hips, trying to meet Kurt thrust-for-thrust, before a wicked smile starts to spread across his lips.

“And what if I don’t?” he asks.

Kurt, instead of answering, grabs Sebastian’s hip again, and lifts it, changing the angle before fucking harder into him than before. Surprise and arousal strike Sebastian’s face as he stops speaking, instead making soft “ah ah ah” noises as Kurt hits that spot over and over again at what must be a bruising pace. 

The way he’s looking at Kurt is unfamiliar, and Kurt can’t decide how to handle it. Kurt can’t read Sebastian, not emotionally- he knows that whatever he’s doing, it must feel good. 

“Touch yourself,” Kurt whispers, and Sebastian takes no pause in reaching down to touch himself, and that’s when Kurt realizes that this is really getting out of hand, because the way this new pleasure is crashing down on him in waves feels wild and unhinged, and he’s wringing reactions out of Sebastian that Blaine never got from him. Kurt decides that he’s going to give Sebastian, as idiotic and mean as he can be, an orgasm. Nothing, he decides, would be a better punishment for all of his bullshit.

Kurt speeds up and uses every dancer tool he can think of to keep his body steady, and he can see Sebastian’s hand stuttering and moving at its own erratic pace, until suddenly Sebastian’s eyes roll back and his mouth falls slack. Kurt feels the sudden warm spurt on his stomach, and it only takes a few more thrusts to push him over the edge.

Coming while inside of Sebastian feels like everything and nothing all at once. It’s the kind of oblivion that’s so heightened and intense that Kurt could get addicted to it, and it is at this moment when Kurt fully comprehends what a bad idea this is.

He pulls out of Sebastian,who’s busy lazing on the loveseat with his legs still spread, looking at Kurt with alarm.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, even though he could give a list on cue about how much is wrong about this.

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, and Kurt can’t tell if he’s confused by the question, or if it’s a silent “are you stupid? It’s obvious” face, so Kurt instead puts his attention on primly removing the condom.

“I don’t know what to say,” says Sebastian. “I just got fucked by Ice Queen Hummel, and I- I guess I can’t-”

“Shhh, I like you when you’re speechless, I want to savor this moment,” jokes Kurt, holding up a finger that grazes Sebastian’s lips, and every second that he keeps it there, the weird magnetism between them increases. 

Sebastian is looking at him again, like he’s looking for something in Kurt. After a moment, he just brings his hand up to Kurt’s, and holds his hand.

It drops to the seat between them, and they look at each other, lost in the moment, even if Kurt can’t tell if Sebastian is having the same moment. Then Sebastian looks down at his lips, letting his gaze linger before looking back up to Kurt.

Kurt looks down at Sebastian’s lips, now curious, and he can’t remember the last time he’s been this close to someone without kissing, felt the simmer of desire from his core. Sebastian’s lips twist into a smirk, before parting.

“So, did you get what you needed out of your system?” Kurt asks, looking back up to Sebastian’s eyes.

“Not yet,” says Sebastian, and before Kurt can ask a question, Sebastian is leaning in, and the connection of their lips feels like something significant, something that Kurt will only experience once in his life.

(Kissing the guy his boyfriend just had sex with is probably a unique enough situation to happen once in a lifetime, he thinks.)

There’s a world in this kiss, Kurt thinks, even when it’s just the simple connection between them, even if it’s just the sharp awareness of how he can smell Sebastian’s cologne in a way that feels new.

Then, Sebastian opens his lips against Kurt, and it’s everything.

The warm pressure of it, the way that after a few seconds there’s a hand carding his fingers through his hair (fingers that he can tell are longer and more deft than Blaine’s), the soft, cautious way that Sebastian’s tongue runs a line across Kurt’s lip, it’s everything. 

Kurt pulls away when he realizes that it’s going too far, that he’s a few seconds from sucking Sebastian’s bottom lip into his mouth, and Sebastian looks so thoroughly wrecked from just a few inches away that it takes superhuman restraint on Kurt’s end to keep him from going back.

“Fuck,” whispers Sebastian.

“We already did.”

“Keep talking, it reminds me of why I’m not into you,” says Sebastian, and Kurt laughs. 

“That’s the answer to this. We just need to talk all the time until you forget how awesome my dick is,” says Kurt.

Sebastian’s laughter is so genuine that against his will, Kurt feels his heart warm. 

“Sounds like a plan, Mr. Born To Top, Forced To Bottom.”

“That’s the best you can do?”

“Sometimes I get sex dumb, I’m sorry,” says Sebastian with a dopey smile. 

They arrange themselves so they’re sitting next to each other, trying their hardest not to make any skin-to-skin contact, trading the occasional observation or thought, until Blaine wakes up.

Blaine doesn’t ask if he missed anything, and Kurt can’t decide how he feels about it. 

One thing leads to another, and Kurt is on his way back home, feeling like an astronaut in space with no rocket ship in sight. He feels dazed, and wishes he could have kissed Sebastian goodbye instead of exchanging a nod with him. He knows that he’ll have to talk to Blaine about it tomorrow, and he doesn’t even know how to start.

When he checks his phone at home, he reads the one text message he received in the last hour over and over again, even if it’s just two sentences.

Sebastian Smythe: I told Blaine that I want to do it again, if you’re okay with it  
Sebastian Smythe: As long you’re in the room, of course

**Author's Note:**

> I have other scenes and whatnot that are going to be other installments in the series, so subscribe to that if you want to keep up with it! Also, check me out on tumblr @thesubtextmachine!


End file.
